


The First Time

by IanPeriwinkle



Series: Lace & Garters [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Sexual Content, slightly sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanPeriwinkle/pseuds/IanPeriwinkle
Summary: Roy and Dick both want to take their relationship in different directions.





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I keep getting lingerie in at work that inspires me to write and draw Dick in various outfits. It's been interesting, to say the least.

They were eighteen and just-going-twenty when they did it for the first time. Dick was taking refuge from a particularly stressful time involving his end-of-high-school exams, his heavily involved extra-curricular activities, and his nightly patrols with Batman, and Roy had managed to escape from Ollie’s newly-overprotective gaze. They’d both decided to hide out at the Titans tower until they were needed back in their real lives (which was almost definitely going to be sooner than either of them wanted), but thankfully neither of them had been sought out by anyone _yet_ , though Dick had no doubt Bruce knew exactly where they were, and would be coming for him soon.

But, after three days with no interruptions (and three days where he and Roy had managed to spend several extended periods together with no fights or major arguments), Dick was feeling fairly confident that they at least had another day or two to spend together, and he decided to surprise Roy with something he’d been thinking about for a while, but hadn’t been brave enough to do.

So, early on the fourth morning, Dick had snuck out into the city to make some purchases. One of the perks of being the ward of one of the richest men in the country was that nobody tended to question what he was buying, so he’d managed to get in and out without people even batting an eyelid. It was a few hours later that he returned to the tower, bags in hand, but confidence slightly wavering. He hoped that none of his other team-mates saw him on the short (but still too long) trip from the ground floor to his room. Despite having little to no modesty regarding his body, this was something he would rather most of them not know about.

Dick was relieved to finally close his bedroom door behind him, and locked it for good measure before he took a moment to catch his breath, attempting to calm the heartbeat that had been pounding behind his ears. He was certainly glad to have missed any of his team-mates – his blush must have been noticeable.

Eventually he willed himself to take a seat on the edge of his bed, and he started rummaging through the bags, eyes closing as his fingers brushed against soft lace.

God, he hoped Roy appreciated this.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Roy was in dire straits. He lay on his back, spread-eagle in the middle of his bed, stressing about how and what exactly he was going to tell Dick when it came to it. The two of them had been seeing each-other on-and-off for around three years now – about the same amount of time he’d been seeing Donna – and he figured it was about time he actually made a decision regarding them… and he’d decided to go with Donna.

Well, hopefully. If she would still have him after finding out he’d been sleeping with both of them.

But the real struggle was going to be breaking up with Dick without breaking the poor kid’s heart. It was obvious that despite their relationship being almost purely sex on Roy’s end, Dick was developing feelings for him. And the thought of that made Roy pretty damn uncomfortable. He barely wanted to touch relationships at all – not after witnessing Ollie’s disastrous love life.

“Fuck, this sucks,” Roy groaned, dragging his hands down his face.

He rolled over to one side and squinted at the clock. 1:30PM. He expected Dick to come over fairly soon – the kid was obsessively punctual. Sometimes Roy even thought he timed himself during sex, checking to see if he’d lasted longer. Everything seemed to be training with that kid.

Roy had specifically invited Dick over for “a talk”, and hopefully this time he took Roy’s invitation as what it was – because pretty much every time they met up it would immediately devolve into sex (and cuddles, and shitty TV shows) and neither of them could get a word in edge-ways. But Roy wasn’t going to kid himself – he knew he needed the attention right now, and who knows? Maybe a quick fuck beforehand would take the edge off the break-up when it happened.

Yeah. Take the edge off. That’s how he’d justify it.

Roy had initially decided not to tell Donna, because why have both of his partners mad at him at the same time? It didn’t make sense. But ultimately he figured she’d find out anyway, and he’d rather she find out from him than through Dick or her own detective work. She was going to be mad either way.

He groaned at the roof again, all the thoughts chasing each-other in his mind too much to bear, and checked the time again. 1:32PM. Roy decided that, though he’d promised Dick he wouldn’t, it was worth taking something to help. He rolled over to the edge of his bed and rummaged in the mess underneath. He tossed aside long-empty cigarette packets, bottles of beer, bongs, and general refuse that one accumulates as a horny teenager, until his fingers closed around the paper bag he was looking for.

“It’s just shrooms,” He justified, popping a few of the foul-tasting fungi in his mouth and chewing lightly, as he lay back to let them do their work.

* * *

 

It was after four by the time Dick deemed himself ready. He’d shaved his legs first, feeling awkward wearing the outfit with even a small amount of stubble. Then he’d moved on and tried to shave his back and chest, despite there being very little hair on his body at all. After he’d finished shaving his underarms (and face again, just to be sure), he’d deemed his body ready… but had still struggled to get himself into the clothing and ready to go.

So, over two hours after he was meant to meet Roy, Dick found himself standing outside his door, nervously fidgeting with the hem of his hoodie. “Dammit, Grayson,” He muttered to himself, “it’s now or never,” He willed his hands to let go, and rapped on the door sharply three times, trying to ignore the hammering of his heartbeat.

There was a lot of shuffling behind the door, a few curse words, and he eventually heard Roy make his way to the door and open it. His hair was a mess, there was stubble on his chin, and his room, as per usual, smelled of stale cigarettes and booze.

And God help him, Dick loved it.

“Hey,” He offered Roy a small smile, “sorry I’m late. Got a little, uh… caught up.” He pushed past Roy into his room and let the older teen lock the door behind them, before pinning Roy against the door and trying to kiss him playfully – but found himself pushed away. Roy gripped his wrists firmly, mouth set in what wasn’t quite a grim glare… there was a sadness to it as well.

“Dick, uh –“ Roy didn’t let go of Dick’s wrists, but pulled him a little closer so they almost hugged. “Dick, we should talk,”

Dick’s expression shifted from the anxious smile from earlier to a frown. “I – what about?” He asked, trying to pull away from Roy. “Is something the matter?”

Roy was silent for a moment before letting go of Dick with a sigh. “No, it’s just –“

“Then can it wait?” Dick cut him off and gave him an impish smile. “I have something I want you to see first,”

“Um, I guess,” Roy was startled. “What did you want…” He trailed off as Dick started pulling off his hoodie, throwing the garment to the floor lazily. Roy found himself unable to speak. His hand reached out to slip along Dick’s collarbone, before he slipped two fingers around the strap to a bra that, while Dick couldn’t fill, looked amazing on him. Well, there went his plan for the day.

He gulped when Dick moved on to his pants. Roy hadn’t noticed then that the top of a garter belt was just barely visible, and was revealed as his sweatpants were removed, along with a pair of matching lace underwear and thigh-high stockings.

When Roy still hadn’t responded beyond staring, Dick began to feel that little pooling of doubt that had begun when he first arrived back at the tower. He pulled back from Roy again, shoulders curling in on himself, and bent down to pick up the hoodie. “You don’t like it,” He murmured, looking up at Roy shyly. “I should have known – nobody likes a goddamn cross –“

Roy cut him off there, taking the hoodie from Dick’s hand and discarding it. “You look fucking amazing,” He told him, grabbing Dick’s chin and directing it to look at him. “Seriously, just – _wow_ ,” He let go of Dick and stood back, admiring him. He smirked when he saw Dick’s cock straining against the panties. If he had to guess, he’d say Dick had probably been hard even before putting them on. The set was a navy blue – Roy thought it looked much better on him than the usual reds he wore. Blues brought out Dick’s eyes in the best way. He didn’t even realise he was licking his lips until Dick’s mouth curled upwards into a smirk.

“See something you like?” He wiggled his hips seductively and stepped towards Roy, hooking his fingers in Roy’s belt loops.

“Oh, most definitely,” The archer agreed, and he reached down to grip Dick’s length through the panties and give it a squeeze. “And I’m guessing you do, too,” He smirked at the needy whine that Dick gave at the touch.

“Fuck,” Dick hissed, and ground into Roy’s touch. He wrapped his arms around Roy and pulled himself in closer. He pulled their faces close together before whispering “Fuck me,” in Roy’s ear, and that was all Roy needed to get himself over what needed to be talked about.

In a single, fluid movement he’d managed to unbuckle his pants, and was pushing Dick towards his bed, eyes filled with hunger.

‘Well, I suppose it can wait until tomorrow’ was Roy’s last coherent thought as their bodies tangled together on top of the sheets.


End file.
